


The Unbreakable Fitzskimmons

by Togetherfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togetherfitzsimmons/pseuds/Togetherfitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you enjoy this story please feel free to comment more prompts below! :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Unbreakable Fitzskimmons

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story please feel free to comment more prompts below! :-)

After Jemma had finished running tests on Daisy’s brain and Fitz had made progress on Hive’s plans, they were both exhausted. “Glad Daisy’s back.” Fitz mumbled with a yawn as the two walked down the hallway to Jemma’s room. “Me too, I’m just sorry that she’s still addicted to Hive. It’s going to take awhile to ween her off of it fully.” Jemma muttered back with a sigh. She was overjoyed that her friend was back home and safe but also knew that she had to be the bad cop in this situation to make sure that Daisy fully recovered from her high. He looked at her and nodded understandingly. “I know Jemma and I’m sorry that you have to look at this situation from both an outside and inside view. It must be hard.” Fitz replied softly as Jemma opened the bedroom door. She smiled tiredly and let him inside, closing the door behind them both. “It’s okay. It’s not your doing. Lets just get some rest, yeah?” Jemma asked, turning to face Fitz. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips before grabbing a long sleeved nightgown. Jemma took off her work clothes and put her pajamas on, not caring about changing in front of Fitz since they well, slept together. Fitz got in on the left side of the bed after taking off his shoes and waited for Jemma who climbed into bed shorty after he did. She snuggled close to him once she got in bed and rested her head on his chest. “Goodnight, Fitz.” Jemma whispered softly. Fitz looked down at her and began stroking her hair through his fingers. “Goodnight Jemma.” He whispered back and closed his eyes. Within minutes, Fitz was asleep yet Jemma lay awake thinking about Daisy. Almost as if it was magic, Jemma heard the sound of her door opening and footsteps walking towards the bed. “Simmons?” She heard the familiar voice ask. It was Daisy. “Daisy, what are you doing up? You should be resting.” Jemma whispered, careful to keep her voice low so she didn’t wake Fitz. “About that, I can’t. I’ve hurt all of you and I’m sorry and I can’t talk to Lincoln because well-I just can’t.” She said shakily. Judging by the way she sounded, Jemma could tell that Daisy was close to tears and emotionally unstable. “Come here.” Jemma murmured and lifted up the covers so Daisy could lay beside her. “But-“ Daisy started, glancing over at Fitz. “He’s asleep, it’s okay.” Jemma cut in as Daisy reluctantly agreed and got into bed next to Jemma. “Thank you.” Daisy whispered and closed her eyes. Jemma nodded slightly and fell asleep soon after their conversation, content at knowing that Daisy was okay. Later that night, Fitz reached over to hold Jemma but felt someone else instead. He opened his eyes and sat up to see Daisy snuggling close to Jemma. Fitz couldn’t help but smile at this and shake his head. It was always funny for him to watch them but he was happy that they were ok and that things wouldn’t be awkward. He laid back down in bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep once more.


End file.
